goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Summer misbehaves at Burger King/Sent back to the Pride Lands and killed by Aslan, Blazion and Kion the lions
Summary Summer * * * * Cast *Kimberly as Summer, Ethan and Kion *Salli as Sonia, Fanny Fox and Female Japanese Police Officer *Karen as Female Japanese Police Officer *Brian as Manic and Blazion *Simon as Aslan *Ivy as Edwina *Julie as Florence Fox *Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog *Scary Voice as George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry Transcript *(August 23, 2018) *Summer: Hey CJ. *CJ: Yes Summer. *Summer: Can we go to Burger King? *CJ: No. We are stay home to watch Fire Emblem IF: Transcient Memories Compilation DVD with the monster children. *Summer: But CJ, I want Burger King now. *Burger King Clerk: Welcome to Burger King. How may I help you? *CJ: We would like to have 2 large fries and 2 medium Pepsis. *Summer: And I would like to have a Oreo shake. *Burger King Clerk: I'm sorry to say this but we're out of Oreo shakes. *Summer: What?! Please tell me you're joking! *Burger King Clerk: Don't feel bad Summer. How about a chocolate milkshake instead? *Summer: NO!!! I WANT A OREO MILKSHAKE AND THAT'S FINAL!!!! *8 year old boy with emerald green hair, a Monsters University shirt, blue shorts and green shoes named Ethan and a 8 year old girl with blue hair, Moana shirt, a pink skirt and pink shoes named Edwina and their 12 year old brother Steven, 12 year old sister Sally, 16 year old brother William, 16 year old sister Anna and their parents walked in. * Summer: YOU TWO GET OUT OF THIS DUMB RESTAURANT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU BOTH WITH WORLD WAR 2 WEAPONS, YOU PIECES OF POOPY PILE OF GUTTER TRASH!!!!! * Ethan: crying No! Why would you two do this to us Summer?! Why do you two have to call me and my family horrible names and hurting our feelings?! * Edwina: crying I agree with my brother. We're leaving Burger King because of your horrible attitude! *and Edwina ran off in tears leaving their parents and siblings behind. *CJ: Summer, you do not ever talk to people like that you hear me?!! Let's go hack home right now!! *Summer: GEORGE, LIZZIE, RALPH AND LARRY, ATTACK GOANIMATE CITY!!!! *George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry: On it!! * Lizzie, Ralph and Larry then agree to Summer's orders and destroy Burger King and severely damage much of GoAnimate City and eating people along the way at the same time as centillions of American, Japanese, Chinese, Vietnamese and South Korean civilians flee and run in terror as the audio from the Godzilla films is heard while screen starts shaking. The monsters from Rampage (2018) kill Ethan and Edwina's whole family and destroy their house on Summer's orders. * Edwina: Mom, dad, Steven, Sally, William and Anna!! * Ethan: (In young Simba's voice from The Lion King) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! * (We then see George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry roaring in their film voices to celebrate their victory) *("When Summer and CJ got taken to a large Japanese police station.") *to: A large 3 story Japanese police station. *Female Japanese Police Officer: 980% CJ, do you know how much trouble Summer is in right now?!!! She used bad language at a 8 year old boy named Ethan and his sister his age Edwina and then she caused a massive monster rampage, killing the parents and siblings of Ethan and Edwina and destroyed Burger King and setted the place on fire and now, she is banned from all Burger King locations worldwide!!! *CJ: We are going home right now and you're getting absolutely nothing!!! *to: Back to Gfourtx's house. *Gfourtx: Summer, how dare you cause a massive monster rampage all over GoAnimate City and use profanity at Ethan and Edwina?!! You know doing stuff like that is an act of mass terrorism and you are not allowed to use profanity at all!! That's it, you are grounded forever permanently, you will be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania! *Summer: No! (X49) I don't want to go to the Pride Lands! I'll get clobbered by Aslan, Blazion and Kion! *Lilly Crumpington: Sorry Summer! This is what you will get for causing a monster rampage that killed the parents and siblings of a 8 year old boy and his sister his age! Now get back in the car!! We are taking you two to the GoAnimate City International Airport! *to: The GoAnimate City International Airport. *Airport Manager: Can I help you? *CJ: Can we have a ticket to the Pride Lands in Tanzania for Summer please? *Lilly Crumpington: Because she is traitor for betraying Sophie the Otter and her friends and allies 2 months ago and a massive troublemaker for misbehaving at Burger King today! *Airport Manager: Okay, Summer will go to the waiting corner. *Summer: Oh no! I don't want to be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania! *Gfourtx: It doesn't matter, you are getting sent to the Pride Lands back to where you belong. *Man on PA: Flight 988 to the Pride Lands in Tanzania now boarding at Gate A-7. *Security Agent: Please put all of the metal objects in this container. *(2 minutes later) *Security Agent: Thank you. *Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 988. The flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to the Pride Lands in Tanzania is 20 hours and 50 minutes. But don't worry, we will get to the Pride Lands in Tanzania in no time! Enjoy your flight. *at the funeral for Ethan and Edwina's parents and siblings in a large church in northern GoAnimate City, everyone is crying, including the two 8 year olds Ethan and Edwina, who are crying the hardest. Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonia and Manic walk up to the kids. *Sonic: Kids, we're so sorry about what happened when the traitorous Summer killed your whole family at Burger King and destroyed your house by summoning the monsters from the 2018 film Rampage to attack GoAnimate City. *Ethan: and sniffling Yes, we know already. CJ should've said no about going to Burger King in the first place! *Edwina: crying And it was so horrible, what would you three do for both of us since our whole family got killed and our house got completely destroyed! Now we have nothing and are completely orphaned and homeless with nowhere else to go, nowhere to live and no one to take care of us. *Sonia: Don't cry! Why don't we just go to Dairy Queen and bring you two to the GoAnimate City International Airport for the flight to Maple Town, Canada to give you two a new place to live! *Edwina: (Happy) Sonia, Sonic and Manic, thank you for coming up with that idea of giving us new places to live and thank you for getting us Dairy Queen too! *Ethan: (Tears of joy) We will love that Sonic, Sonia and Manic! Thank you 3 for making us happy! *Sonic: you're very pleasure welcome, kids. *Manic: let's have hugs! *two 8 year olds walk out and Edwina cries happily, causing one of the funeral attendants to cry a tear of joy too! *Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Brian and Amelia had McDonald's, they went to the Heathrow International Airport for the flight to Maple Town, Canada. *to: The Heathrow International Airport. *Airport Manager: Can I help you? *Sonia: We would like to have 5 tickets to Maple Town, Canada please. *Sonic: I agree with Sonia the Hedgehog. *Airport Manager: Okay, you will all go to the waiting corner. *Sonia: Thank you. *Woman on PA: Flight 910 to Maple Town, Canada is now boarding at D-9. * Security Agent: Please put all the metal objects in this container. *minute and 40 seconds later *Security Agent: Thank you. *and his siblings flight to Maple Town is now ready. They and the two 8 year old American kids got onto a luxurious Airbus A380 for the flight to Maple Town, Canada and took their seats. *Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 910. Flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to Maple Town, Canada is 3 hours and 50 minutes. But don't worry, we'll get to Maple Town, Canada in no time. Enjoy your flight! *hours and 50 minutes later. *(Maple Town, Canada, 5:13 PM) *Airbus A380 Pilot: Attention please! We have now arrived in Maple Town, Canada. Please remain seated during the landing. We hope you enjoyed the flight. Have a nice day. *Sonic: We have finally arrived in Maple Town, Canada. *Manic: I agree. We're finally here. *Sonia, Manic, Brian and Amelia got off the Airbus A380 and enter the Maple Town International Airport. *Man on PA: Welcome to Maple Town, Canada. The white zone is for unloading passengers. No parking allowed. *Sonia, Manic, Brian and Amelia leave the Maple Town International Airport and walked around the city to meet up with Patty Rabbit and her friends. *Patty Rabbit: Hello Sonic, Sonia and Manic! What brings you three here to Maple Town? *Bobby Bear: And who are these two 7 year old British human kids with blue hair? *Manic: These are Ethan and Edwina, two 8 year old orphan American kids whose parents and siblings got brutally killed and slain by George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry from Rampage on Summer's orders. *Roxie Raccoon: We’re sorry to hear that, Manic. We even saw that on the CBC News today. *Richard Tseng: I agree with my girlfriend. *Danny Dog: Me too. *Clara Murakami: Me three. *Sonic: Do you know where Fanny Fox's house is? *Suzie Squirrel: Next to the Maple Town Restaurant. *Sonia: Thank you. *Sonia, Manic, Ethan and Edwina walked passed the Maple Town Restaurant in a small Chinese neighborhood to Fanny Fox's house and went to the front door. *to: Inside Fanny Fox's house. Mason Saitō is sleeping on the couch as Fanny Fox is washing the kitchen windows. She and her family including Mason Saitō heard knocking on the front door. *Florence Fox: Fanny Fox, there's someone at the door. *Fanny Fox: I'll get it. *Fox happily answers the door and sees Sonic, Sonia and Manic. *Fanny Fox: Hi Sonic, Sonia and Manic. It's nice to see you three. Who are these two children? *Sonia: Ethan and Edwina. *Fanny Fox: Boy, What happened today? *Ethan: crying Fanny Fox, it was all that traitorous Summer's fault for misbehaving at Burger King and killing our parents! *Edwina: Yeah! I agree what my brother Ethan says! crying *Fanny Fox: Yeah, I will adopt the two of you. *Freddy Fox: And I hope that Summer doesn't come back home to GoAnimate City, USA. Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Rampage (2018) show Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell Category:Stories With violence Category:Stories with Terrorism